


Ground Me

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, maybe a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was uncharacteristic for the Captain to be so overwrought in a certain case except anything that has to deal with Rusty, but being a mother, Andy knew there was a lot going on in her mind that she had to set aside because they had to finish the case and bring justice to the poor child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Me

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for 2x06.
> 
> Not beta- read, sorry for the grammatical mistakes.  
> Kudos, comments would be amazing. :)

“How was Shakespeare in the cemetery?”

The gravelly voice startled Sharon as she entered her office. She turned around to see Lieutenant Flynn perched on her chair at the far side of the room, it was past midnight.

“What are you doing here Lieutenant…” she said distractedly as she placed her bag down and removed her heels. She sat down her chair and rubbed circles on her temples. It was a long and very draining day. Andy stood up and walked to her side, leaning back on one of the drawers behind her and crossing his arms as he sighed. He understood what she was going through, it was the same thing that bothered him in the duration of the case.

“It all gets to us. There’s nothing more depraved than a child getting murdered, what’s worse is—“

“The hands that killed the child came from her family too.” Sharon replied, her voice trembled as she removed her eyeglasses and her hands cradled her head. She looked down on the pictures of Michelle, still on her desk just like the way she left them earlier.

“It does. It…really does.” She answered, her voice almost inaudible in the small room illuminated only by her lamplight.

“Where’s the kid?”

“He’s home, I made sure he’s sleeping before I....ah…I came back here. I just…needed to uhm…”

It was uncharacteristic for the Captain to be so overwrought in a certain case except anything that has to deal with Rusty, but being a mother, Andy knew there was a lot going on in her mind that she had to set aside because they had to finish the case and bring justice to the poor child. Andy carefully turned Sharon’s chair around and knelt in front of her, taking of her hands from her face. She was silently sobbing and there were tears on her face. He wiped her tears away with her thumbs and held her face on both of his hands.

“We got him. We got him.”

“Yes, yes I know but…”

Sharon fought to stop a sob from coming out and just wrapped her arms around Andy’s shoulders. Andy wrapped his on Sharon’s waist and slowly stood her up, her silent cries muffled even more into his shirt.

“Did you call your children?”

He only got a slight nod. Sharon was still clinging to his shirt.

They stood there for a while, Andy hugging her, running his hand on her back, letting her cry into him as she poured all her frustrations and grief over the kid who died today. He did call his daughter after they wrapped up, checking if she’s alright for her wedding and all that. Even the most seasoned cops needed to be grounded and theirs were their children.

It seemed like a long while before Sharon had contained her sobs, but when she did, Andy didn’t stop holding her close.

“Are you okay now?” he whispers gently on her hair, he only received a nod. He kissed her hair once, twice, before Sharon wrapped her arms in the lieutenant’s waist. She sighed on his chest and Andy laughed dryly,

“I sometimes wish you weren’t transferred here in Major Crimes.”

“Why is that?” she replied, her voice slightly muffled from her face being nicely buried in his chest.

“So you don’t have to ask me why I’m in your office. Or keep myself from punching your husband's face in.”

Sharon finally looked up, her eyes still a bit watery and her cheeks blotchy and red. She rose a bit on her toes and pecked Andy’s lips softly.

“Be patient for me please.” she whispered, Andy kept searching her eyes for something, and maybe he found it.

“Alright,” He said, giving Sharon a kiss back, “Let’s get you home.”


End file.
